Coffee, without logic and with ice
by Robinfleur
Summary: Trilogy Metaphors, first part: That situation didn't have neither head nor tail. How could Aurora Sinistra have acted like this? With him! And not once, but twice! Logic and a coffee with ice would help him reflect on it. For Severus Snape, those two things, had never failed him. One-shot.


**First of all, characters belong to J K Rowling.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **oOo**

He sat in his desk chair, supported the elbows above the surface, joined hands, stretched his index fingers and laid them over upon his lips. Near him, a coffee with ice, whose aroma helped him to relax and its flavor to concentrate.

He needed to reflect on the events.

Logic would help him.

For many years they were coworkers. As with everyone else, he had a cordial treatment. Greetings, farewells, share information about some students. That was all.

She was a serious, serene woman; he had to recognize that she had a sense of humor that reminded him to his own. As if you could call it "sense of humor", to the mordant and ironic tone that he usually used. And, the few times that he had seen her angry, she looked like a summer storm: quick, violent and when it ends, there's a cold environment.

He could deny that she was attractive. Even flirtatious. With those silver anklets (with beads with the form of the planets or the moon phases) that could be seen when she crosses her well-formed legs and she shows her foot below the robes, and which had a merry jingle when she walked. The bone necklaces she wears. Or the earrings in her pretty ears.

When did he notice that she had beautiful ears?

She was attractive. (He was repeating himself. That already had been clear). With her look of African queen, those robes with colors (Emerald green, violet, cobalt blue, yellow honey) that embossing and contrasted his beautiful brown skin. Her long, soft and shiny caramel-colored hair. Her also beautiful caramel-colored eyes. Her brown fleshy lips. And the bulging part of the female anatomy that she had in the chest.

There was something in her deep voice, when talking about the stars and planets, that was able to transport oneself there, without those muggle artifacts like rockets, spacesuits, or even a simple telescope.

No one dared to wrest the title of Queen of the night skies.

And she was skillful in other materials, when he heard her talking to other teachers. And she was cultured. On many occasions she was in the staff room reading muggle magazines as _Astronomical Society of the Pacific_ , _Nature_ or _Science_ , or complicated arcane books removed from the prohibited section of the library, and asking him for his own opinions about them.

He had also noticed her manias. Always coming in with her left foot. Calling doors banging two, expected a second, and again to give other two hits. She placed the feathers tipped out. The way she complains when she had to put the cutlery in accordance with her left-handed way of live. And many other manias.

Done the hard part, he had to think about the easiest part.

He was an ice cube but made of coffee: cold, turbid, black and bitter.

When he looked in the mirror, the face of a man who, despite his age, had premature wrinkles, pale, with dark circles, complicated hair and prominent nose, returned him a look of superiority and mockery. His own reflection laughed at him.

It wasn't friendly. That would not establish ties and suffering for those who he appreciate. Or made others suffer for him. So many years of facade had become his own skin.

And it was the remainder, engraved with fire on his left forearm, which he was a complete dork.

Taking into account the characteristics of her and him, he asked himself:

Why had Aurora Sinistra kissed him?

Voluntary.

Twice.

The second, without being under the enchanted mistletoe.

With tongue.

To him!

Severus Snape!

Every year, for Christmas, New Year and end of course, Aurora Sinistra had the Spanish custom (an in his opinion, awful) of giving two kissing to each coworker.

Except to him.

She kissed him once.

Always on the left cheek.

But, over the years, she was approaching increasingly to the mouth.

Maybe that could be considered perfectly normal. In fact, drinking alcohol those special days made people let one's hair down.

In the other hand, the other teachers had seen their strange tennis match, in which instead of throwing the ball, jibes and trenchant sentences are thrown to each other. Aurora's tongue was sharp as a knife.

And so wet and warm...

Earth calling Snape. Return from the stars.

Shit.

In private, (very curious situation itself, speaking of Hogwarts, where even the building was gossip by nature) she had told him that it wasn't ugly. She explained him that his nose gave personality to his face. Even Aurora said a phrase that left unfinished: "You know what they say... a big nose..." to follow with a smile that could be considered rogue. His hair wasn't a problem: "if necessary, I'll wash it, personally". She said she could heal his dark circles, making him sleep with a "remedy as natural and old as humanity" but that did not end to realize. Except for another impish smile. When he told her that he was like coffee, she replied that she loved it as well: Black, bitter and stimulating.

He was a simple man who likes potions, and more the dark arts. She didn't care. Furthermore, she also seemed it wonderful. A man who knew driving the hands in an art as subtle as prepared potions capable of feeling euphoria or make someone sleep to never wake up, according to her words, was very sexy. And as for the dark arts, she also believed that the best defense was always attack first. More accurate, the better. That she would be safe in his hands.

Now that he thought cold, he realized all these overtones and hints.

That confirmed that he was a dork. Once again.

A woman like her, as smart as beautiful, who could have anyone, had kissed him.

The first time, seen by everyone, under the enchanted mistletoe.

The second, alone, hidden in the caretaker's brooms closet. So close to noticing the woman's heart beating strongly. And told him that "there is no two without three", staring at him and striking him in the chest with one finger, before leaving the small closet, without looking back, leaving him in the company of old brooms and spiders.

None of this had definitely logic.

He sighed.

What was clear was that Aurora Sinistra had threatened him. He, Severus Snape, was willing to deal.

After all, with time, the ice melts.

 **oOo**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **This is my second one-shot. Again, I tried to translate the better I could. It's more complicated to traduce from Spanish to English that the other way around. XD**

 **Give me a review? ;)**


End file.
